The following relates generally to preventing the loss of valuable items, and more specifically to preventing the loss of valuable items using beacon notifications.
Small electronic circuits may be attached to valuable items in order to track these items. However, people may still lose track of these items and recovering them may be costly or impossible even if the location is known. This may cause the owner of the item to experience inconvenience as well as emotional and financial loss. Thus, a system that helps prevent the loss of valuable items may be desired.